


Ghost

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: AU, Actually take this in any way, Angst, Boohoo cracker, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), DREAM IS GONE CRAB RA- sobs loudly, Dream Angst oh no, Dream sad, Dream says something that basically ends the disc saga, El Rapids, Fluff, Gen, Georgenotfound Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Clay | Dream, Ghost Dre, Ghost Dream AU, Ghost Dream haunts Tommy lmfao, Implied Dreamnoblade, Mellohi and Cat, Mention of El Rapids, PIZZA AY, Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Spooky ghost, Techno and Dream are chill man, Technoblade and Dream, Technoblade and Dream fluff, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), boo - Freeform, dream is a ghost, dream team, dream team angst, ghost - Freeform, mostly platonic lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: Every night on the prime path from 1am to 5am you can see The Ghost of Dream..This Ghost is friendly to certain people, but others he may be hostile to.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 323





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Ghost Dream AYY

So someone requested me to do a ghost Dre thingy, and I had this really good idea for it.

im basing his ghost off ghostbur-   
So he has a physical body, except he is dead. He can eat, sleep, etc, but all of it is unnecessary. Rain/Snow melts him by the way like Ghostbur- he can also turn invisible. Just enjoy!

3rd POV

The Prime Path.

A historical site on the SMP, that connected Dream SMP, Badlands, and L'Manberg. That path was also the path that you could find Dream. The Ghost of Dream to be exact.

Ever since his death people have said that every night at around 1-5am you could see him. He'd just be walking peacefully, he'd even go to the community house, and he wouldn't leave that area.

One day though, Technoblade was chilling. It was late at night, he was walking down the steps from Tommyinnit Enterprise. He stopped in his tracks, looking at the ghostly figure on the path, staring at it. Dream was there, the ghost of him, and it slowly turned to look at the other..

"Technoblade.." it had a ghostly voice, it sounded like Dream.

Techno walked closer, going over to the ghost, "Halloooo." he decided to be friendly to the ghost. "Hello Technoblade.. how are you?" Dream asked, "doing good, just taking a walk around, you?" the blade replied.

"I'm just being dead thats all.." Dream sighed a bit. "It's very cold.." Dream muttered, Techno frowning a bit. "y-you know, Techno.. remember how.. after our duel.. we went home and ate pizza?" Dream looked over at the other. "Yeahp. that was nice." Techno said to the other, smiling a bit at the memory.

"Can we do that again..? I really like pizza.. and you're nice to talk to.. I'm very lonely, everybody pretty much left me." Dream told the other, Techno frowning at the last part. "Course we can, Dream.." Techno smiled at the other. "How bout we go back to my base? if you are willing to come off this path." He asked the other..

"I think it's time I come off of it, let's go.." Dream smiled at the other. They soon began walking toward the nether portal, soon getting off the path, going through the community house, and to the portal. "How many pizza's we ordering, Dream?" Techno asked as the other as they walked to his bass.. "12 again?" Dream replied, Techno smiling, "Perfect."

They went through the portal to Techno's base, Dream frowning. "It's snowing.." he looked up, snow touching his face. A little sizzling sound was heard. "Here.." Techno moved to take his robe off, putting it over Dream. "thanks.." Dream said, the two of them rushing back home.

Techno opened the door, "i- Tommy, you're supposed to be asleep." Techno growled at his brother. "Aww but Philza isnt home!" Tommy whined, eating a gapple.

Dream stopped in his tracks, eyes widening, the memories of Tommy coming in. "Tommy stop eating the gapples! there is literally stea-" Techno was cut off, "Who's there behind you?" Tommy asked, moving Techno. His eyes widened at the ghost of Dream, staring at the figure, "h-holy.."

Dream closed the door, looking at the other, "Tommy.." Tommy just stood there, paralyzed. "D-Dream.." He muttered, "..." Dream was silent..

Dream took his mask off slowly, his dead eyes being revealed, looking at Tommy.. "You.." his voice was quiet.. "Tommy..." a unsettling feeling filled the room, Techno even getting unsettled by it.

Tommy started to shake more as Dream spoke..

"..I have Cat.. and now that I am dead.."  
"Tommy.."  
"You'll never get it back."

Tommy backed up, eyes widening more, his disc. His beloved disc. He couldn't get it back now.. He covered his mouth, quickly leaving, going down to his room. Dream had looked down, Techno standing there, not knowing how to react. He watched as Dream put his mask back on, looking up, "are you going to order the pizza, Techno?" he asked, his voice normal again. "Yeahhh!" Techno brought Dream upstairs, sitting the male down. "I'll order and then I'll go pick it up out of the server, K?" Techno told the other, Dream nodding.

Techno ordered the pizza, Dream waiting patiently, even getting up to watch the snow through the window. Techno just relaxed for the time being, "so.. Dream.. how is it like being dead?" Techno asked, "It's weird.. I always feel cold.." Dream told the other, watching the snow fall out the window.

"I can turn invisible.." Dream told the other, suddenly disappearing, the other's eyes widening a bit. Dream reappeared next to the other, Techno a bit startled. He smiled though, Dream was so calm, and he had noticed it. From what Techno had seen already, it seemed like Dream had different emotions to certain people, and luckily he was one of the people that Dream acted positive toward, unlike Tommy.. The two spent some more time with each other, Techno being able to relax, Techno even making Dream happy.

He had noticed Dream was calm, wholesome, and he laughed/chuckled a lot. He also showed sadness to when Techno said he had to leave the server to pick the pizza up, but then just smiled and nodded. When Techno came back about 15minutes later, Dream was very happy and relieved to see the other had came back. They spent time eating pizza together, just like they had did once, and then they relaxed right after. Techno ended up passing out a bit later, Dream looking at him, then getting up. 

It was time for him to go back to the prime path. 

-

Back at the prime path- it was 4am in the Dream SMP, 5am till Dream disappeared once again. He spent his last hour in the community house, wandering around, playing with stuff in the community house chests, looking at the fish in the tank up above. At around 4:30am, he was walking down the path again, going up the steps. He stopped though halfway up, he had ran into someone, Sapnap.

"Dr-Dream..?" Sap looked confused, staring at the other, eyes widening. Dream just stood there, staring, he had frowned.. The Ghost had been triggered once again, the air was unsettling, he turned around this time, "I'm sorry.." was all he said, then he disappeared. Sap covered his mouth, eyes watering, he turned around, running back to El Rapids. He went to George, who was asleep, and he shook the hell out of the brunette.

"Ughh.. Sapnap..?" He opened his eyes, looking at the other, "G-George.. George..." Sap looked so unsettled, hurt, and he looked like he had seen a ghost. "Sap? are you alright.." George opened his menu, "Bloody hell, Sap! it's almost 5am!" George exclaimed, "What's wrong..?" 

"I saw Dream."

George's eyes widened, "W-what? what do you mean!?!?!?! Dream is dead!" George shouted. "Cann you's shut the honk uppp!" Karl sleepily said, who was laying next to George, Quackity on the other end. "Karl..- go back to sleep." Sap told the other, whispering now, 

"George.. he.. he was a ghost."

"He stared at me- he looked dead, I couldn't see his face of course- but- he.. he was just- so dead looking- his skin, his hair- i- he.. he turned around, and told me He's so sorry, then he just.. vanished!" Sap told the other, starting to cry more.. 

"Where was this??" George got up, slipping his shoes on, "Prime path.. the stairs up to Tommyinnit enterprise.." Sap told the other, sniffling.. "We have to go there! I want to see him." George told the other. Sap nodding at the other, they then left to the prime path. After about 5 minutes of running there, they made it, "here. right there." Sap pointed at the step Dream was on.

"DREAM!??!!!?" George yelled, looking around, as much hatred he had towards Dream, he still wanted to see the other male, maybe he could finally hear that Dream doesn't hate him. George remembered it so well, there was a time when Dream was the angel of the server, he was the perfect server owner. Then conflicted ensued, Dream was driven into madness, and soon he was the villian in the story, the mastermind. 

Both Sap and George shouted for Dream, slowly a figure appearing, their eyes widening. "D-dream?" George stared at the figure with disbelief. Dream was already shaking, his dead green eyes staring at them through the peepholes of his dirty mask. Seeing the two his vision got so blurry, he couldn't hear anymore, a more cold feeling overwhelming him. The two approached the ghost, Dream pushing them away, backing up more. He put his face in his hands, shaking, all of it was getting to him, all he was saying was I'm sorry. 

"D-dream! Dream calm down!" Sap told the other, George and him looking at each other. Ghostly cries echoed from the prime path, Dream slowly disappearing once again. The two males looked at each other, "Oh my god.." Sap muttered, covering his mouth.

"...He really is a Ghost now.."

Then the time hit 5am.

-The End cause I got lazy-


End file.
